Known power splitters are designed to operate from frequencies of 5 MHz up to around 1200 MHz. However, their performance is restricted due to the ferrite core transformers used, particularly due to the losses caused by step-up transformers in the splitters.
With ever more use of Internet signal protocols and the Internet, cable networks need to provide more signal bandwidth. While present networks use frequencies from 5 up to 1000 MHz, new standards require the availability of more bandwidth, with frequencies up to 1700 MHz likely to be required. While coaxial cable used to transport signals can accommodate this bandwidth, power splitters cannot perform adequately with the increased bandwidth and only provide a reasonable performance up to 1200 MHz.